nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hawkbreath/OMG!!!! AHHH
SO I realize after you read the title you guys rushed to see what im dying about but for some of you this might just be something stupid and boring... BUTTTTTTT AHHHHH ANYWAYS SO do you know Stevie?? My insanley hot and adorable crush??????? (Icy, I know you do ;D) WELL okai so we have to change for P.E and if you don't have them you can get these things called 'Loners' it's the P.E uniform that says Loners on them provided by the school so you can wear them for one day then return them. SOOO I needed those so I went outside the locker room to get them and the locker room area looks like this ---> Boy's Locker Room Loner Station Girl's Locker Room So I went to go get some Loners and freakin' RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME like less than a foot in front of me. WAS STEVIE. And so in my head I was just like, Breathe Breathe, OMG it's okai OMGGGG don't freak out act natural. ''So the guy working at the Loner place threw me my shirt right? And then he like, threw Stevie a shirt but it landed on the ground, AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THENNNNNN Stevie picked it up and TURNED TO ME and SAID "Here" handing them to me. And of course me, I was standing there like an idiot staring for a split second until the guy at the Loners area said, "No those are for you" And Stevie was just like "Oh" and OMG I ran back into the locker room SCREAMING!! And Stevie's voice changed so much since last year. Now it's all deep and stuff!!! And OMGGGGGGG I can't stop thinking about it!!! Sorry I just HAD to tell everyone since im FREAKINGGGGG OUT!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I know some of you are gonna be like... #Uhm... Okai...?? O.o #Cool... #Cool. #Cool?? #OMG REALLY #THAT'S AWESOME #I don't like any guys #Boys arn't my thing.. #ECT. #ECT. Buttttttt yeh... AHHHHHH OKAI IM DONE FREAKING... On this blog! xD ~ HAWK THE FREAKER FREAK ~ Black Veil Brides 23:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- NEW THING HAPPENED PLEASE READ!! ---- OMG Can I add to this?? Okai so once again this is about <3Stevie<3 So in P.E we did this thing today called a school run where you run around the school about 4 times right? So first of all there are 4 classes of pe in one period and for our starting line the class Stevie's in the class behind me so me and by best friend are running and as we were running Stevie passes me but when he does, he's like 3 inches away!!!!!! And now the next thing. So there was this tight spot where like 2 or 3 people can fit so I was running with my 2 friends and we were at the tight spot so i was just barley ahead by a couple of inches and the were behind me. SO. I turn while running to say something and just behind them almost to the side of them STEVIE IS RUNNING THERE! Looking Straight. At. Me. So my words get caught in my mouth in almost also a half gasp and I fling my head forward and nearly start sprinting while having to catch my breath from nearly choking to death. And so on Facebook I told Stevie's friend who knows i like him about what happened and he was like "Yeah, he told me about how you were sprinting" Omg //.\\ Goal: 'KAY GUYS I have a goal to accomplish by the end of my school year. Here it it: I will be able to walk past Stevie (like 2-3ft away) without freaking out. Yeh.. I know it doesn't seem hard at all!! You know to just walk past someone but trust me. If you knew how I felt, and what had happened last year, You Would Freak Out Too. The only person who knows how i feel is my BFF in real life User:BrightStripe because she is working on the same goal as me but with another guy. And please dun ask about what happened last year or why i freak out, i just cant explain it >.< NEW THANG :3 So. 2 things. First at lunch me and my friends sit outside (not in the cafeteria-we can do that) and so today it was raining so there wasnt many people out. Me and my friends when we're done eating we just start walking around or stand i dunno but so we were standing sorta in a circle and a little far away Stevie was there okai? SO MY FRIEND JUST DECIDESSSSS TO YELL HIS NAME OUT AND POINT AT ME >.< So I freak out because he looked straight at me!! I put my hands on my face and screamed into my jacket. AND THAT HAPPENED TWICE!!!! And 2nd ON THE SAME DAY after school the bell rang and we were leaving so my other friend and I were walking to meet my friends and Stevie is a little far off and he starts walking in MY direction, so then I try and stay calm (Like my goal says xD) and walk past him all cool but NOOOO! My friend im walking with sees him and starts dragging me towards him. AND HE SEES THAT!!! And me, im just like screaming "NonononnNOOOO" trying to pull away AND HE SEES THAT (im pretty sure) and omg i was so embarrassed!! >.< Once again.. OMG So I was at pe and there's this guy thats friends with Stevie and knows i like him. SInce he knows that ''WHENEVER I see him he says, "You like Stevie!" (It bugs the fck outta me) and so we were walking back to the locker room from pe and (This part's hard to explain but) the locker room is inbetween us (me and Stevie) cuz we were both walking toward it so like closer to each other and JJ (The guy who knows i like him) is like next to me and starts yelling "HEY STEVIE!! STEVIEEE!!" and points at me and says, "ANA!!!" (My name :P) so in my head im just like, "SHIT SHIT SHIT OMFG CRAP!! WALK FASTER, HEAD DOWN, DONT SAY ANYTHING, SHIIIIIITTTTT!!!" ''So I didnt look up to see what was happening but I know Stevie looked.. So I like hurry up to get to the locker room and before I go in I look behind me to Stevie and HE MADE EYE CONTACT WITH ME *Flails* ... *Faints* ... *Dies* Oh and GUESH WHATTTT?! I think I pretty much met my goal which is written somewhere in the blog up ^^tharrr^^. But its to walk close to Stevie without freaking. I think I did a sorta good job at lunch he was like 2 ft. away and I walked past all cool. Then got all excited after. 'DID I MENTION?!?!?!? Stevie looks SOOOOOOOOOOO HOTTTT in Black?! WELL HE DOES. AND WITH HIS HAT BACKWARDS OMGGGG. *LITERALLYYY DIES*''' Category:Blog posts